The present invention relates in general to walk-behind power implements such as power lawn mowers and, more specifically, to an improved handle mounted control for such an implement.
Prevailing safety regulations for power lawn mower controls require two actions to actuate the control. Many of the power lawn mower controls known heretofore utilize deadman levers which are spring loaded or otherwise mounted in the disengaged position until tripped manually to engaged position. Controls of this type are disclosed in the followig U.S. Pat. Nos:
4,167,221--Edmonson et al PA0 4,362,228--Plamper et al. PA0 4,327,539--Bricko PA0 4,362,228--Plamper et al. PA0 4,363,206--Schmitt PA0 4,428,180--Carlson
Power mower controls that require two distinct motions for engagement are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos:
Many of the prior controls for power mowers are unduly complex and/or insufficiently positive in operation. In view of the serious consequences which could result from even a partial failure of such a control, a substantial need exists for a control which is positive acting, reliable, and simple to operate.